1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrical circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving circuit, a charge module therein and an operating method applied to the driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, various driving circuits have been applied in our daily live.
Generally, a driving circuit includes a power metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) for being activated according to a control voltage, so as to enable a driving current to pass through the power MOS to drive a corresponding component, such as a light emitting diode (LED) module used as indoor/outdoor illumination or screen backlight of an electronic device. In implementation, a coupling capacitor is connected to the gate end of the power MOS and blocks the turn-on speed of the power MOS and the driving circuit. Accordingly, while the driving circuit performs a dimming operation of the LED module in high frequency, errors and deviations may occur and cause inaccuracy of the dimming operation and instability of the driving circuit.
Thus, a driving circuit with a high turn-on speed is desired.